


I'll Be Right Back

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: "I'll be right back" kisses: A puts their hands on B’s shoulders from behind them, where they are sat on the couch. He leans down and around, while B turns his head a little, accepting the quick peck.





	I'll Be Right Back

Logan finished with the grocery list, looking it over, seeing how much it would cost, and if any coupons could be used for discounts. He looked up from the kitchen table and saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, reading a book.

“Virgil, I am going to the store, would you like to come with me?”

Virgil lifted his head a little, still absorbed in what he was reading. “Hmm? Oh, no. I’ll be fine here.”

Logan smiled. He stood up and walked to the couch. “I’ll be right back, love.” He placed his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Virgil barely turned his head, eyes still focused on the book in his lap.

“Love you, Lo.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
